


To Tame Him

by valda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Come Eating, Dubious Consent, Fights, Force Shenanigans, Hand Jobs, Insults, M/M, Minor Violence, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: General Armitage Hux and Supreme Leader Kylo Ren have a plan to flush out the Resistance. Unbeknownst to Ren, Hux has an ancillary plan.





	To Tame Him

**Author's Note:**

> See the end for content warnings/why I chose not to warn with this one.

General Armitage Hux strode into Supreme Leader Kylo Ren’s throne room on the _Finalizer_ , dropping to one knee at Ren’s feet as Ren preferred. “Supreme Leader,” he said, raising his eyes from Ren’s scuffed black boots to his face. As usual, the would-be ruler of the galaxy wore a maelstrom of emotion on his mismatched features, lips twitching and eyes unfocused in thought. “The holo has been leaked. The enemy will have it within the hour.” Ren’s eyes came into focus, and Hux kept his own face neutral. “For our plan to succeed, now is the time,” he said carefully.

Ren’s fingers curled over the armrests of his large but remarkably ungarish throne. “Leave me,” he said to the room. The stormtroopers lining the walls came to attention, filing out through the main hatchway in two perfectly ordered rows. Hux rose from his kneeling position to join them, but Ren raised his hand. “Stay, General,” he said. “I know you’ve longed to see me like this.”

Hux felt his eyebrows come together. “Supreme Leader?” he asked, remaining on his feet.

Ren waited to speak until the last of the troopers were gone and the hatch had irised shut. “You think that without the Force, I’ll just be a man,” he said then, standing from the throne and stepping down the short flight of steps. He loomed close to Hux, taking full advantage of his scant centimeters of height advantage, but Hux did not backpedal. “I’ll still be Supreme Leader,” Ren said. “And I’ll still be more powerful than you.”

“Of course, Supreme Leader,” Hux said. He fought to simultaneously focus on his annoyance at Ren’s remark and give Ren the impression he was trying to hide it. The truth was, he was excited. He hadn’t counted on Ren to tell him to stay; surely cutting himself off from the Force would make him feel vulnerable. But as usual, Ren defied all expectations.

In this case, it meant Hux’s timetable had moved up.

“Put all your weapons on the throne,” Ren commanded. “Quickly.”

Of course, Ren didn’t move, so Hux had to step around him to get to the dais. He shrugged off his greatcoat and draped it over one of the arms of the throne, withdrew his blaster from its holster and set it in the seat, and then went about removing his blades: the one in his sleeve and the secondary that was strapped to his calf within his boot. When he was finished he couldn’t help but give the throne a longing glance; it was his rightful place, after all. He turned and found Ren grinning at him.

“You’ll never sit there,” Ren said. “Now, back to your spot, dog.”

Hux felt his cheek twitch. He knew he was glaring openly at Ren, but he had trouble stopping. At this point, Ren probably thought it was his usual expression. Hux left his weapons behind, circled Ren, and dropped back down to one knee.

“Good boy,” Ren said. “Now stay.”

Ren could claim all he wanted that without the Force he would still be more than a man, but his precautions made it clear that he knew that wasn’t true. They also made it clear that he thought Hux was powerless without weapons, which...Hux lowered his eyes to the lightsaber-resistant durasteel, salvaged from Snoke’s throne room on the Supremacy, and forced his thoughts away from that topic.

Ren laughed. He strode back up the stairs to his throne and picked through Hux’s things one by one, showing absolutely no respect for his general’s property. Typical. Hux remained silent only through a valiant effort; finally, Ren turned back to him and dropped into a cross-legged position on the dias, perfectly centered in front of the throne. “You will say nothing to me during the ritual,” he ordered, and then he closed his eyes.

Hux was too curious not to watch. He kept his eyes on Ren as the Supreme Leader of the First Order set about cutting himself off from the Force that had won him his position.

The process didn’t seem to involve any external effort. Ren was barely moving save to breathe. Still, it wasn’t long before sweat was breaking out on his forehead and at his temples. His chest began rising and falling more rapidly, and his lips trembled. He was rather beautiful like this, deep in concentration, black hair dampening and sticking to his face. Hux let himself admire him. He knew Ren was aware of Hux’s attraction to him; the fact had always been at best irrelevant to Ren and at worst ammunition for ridicule. It was not new information to Ren, and therefore it was a safe enough topic to focus on in the presence of the mind-reader. The fact that it was pleasant was a bonus.

Hux wasn’t sure how much time passed. He hadn’t thought to check his chrono. Finally, just as his knee was starting to hurt from being propped on the durasteel for so long, Ren let out a shuddering breath and opened his eyes. “It’s done,” Ren said.

Hux blinked, suddenly aware of a strange lightness to the air around him—as if an oppressive fog had lifted. It had disappeared gradually enough that he hadn’t noticed it going, but now its absence was shockingly obvious. He realized almost immediately why. That was what being around Ren normally felt like. That pressure had been Ren’s Force powers, emanating out from him strongly enough to be felt by those with no affinity. And now it was gone.

It meant Ren truly was cut off from the Force.

Hux’s heartbeat picked up. He rose to his feet.

Ren stood too, quickly. “I didn’t say you could rise.”

“Apologies, Supreme Leader,” Hux said. “The position isn’t good for my knee.”

Ren’s eyes narrowed. “Down,” he said.

This was it. This was the moment, come faster than Hux had anticipated. “No.”

At once Ren was barrelling down the short flight of steps, charging at Hux as if to slam him to the ground. But Hux had practiced the counter to this attack hundreds, perhaps thousands of times during the course of his hand-to-hand combat training. He raised his hands, caught Ren’s shoulders and redirected them to the side just as Ren’s hands slammed into his own, stepped across his other leg, and turned his hip into Ren’s charge, letting Ren’s momentum and the pivot point of his hip do the work of propelling Ren right past him and into the air.

Ren’s head swung down and his legs swung up and his body hurtled forward in a devastating flip that ended with the Supreme Leader flat on his back on the durasteel.

He’d only be stunned for a moment. Hux darted forward, snatched Ren’s lightsaber from his belt, and hurled it across the chamber. “Now we’re even,” he said, dancing back out of grappling range.

“Even, are we?” Ren growled, shaking his head as if to clear it and then flinging himself up from the floor. “You’re a fool, General.”

“The plan won’t work if you reconnect with the Force,” Hux reminded him. “Your mother and the girl will both sense you. They’ll know that our story about you turning back to the Light is false.”

“I don’t need the Force to teach you a lesson,” Ren seethed. He charged again, this time going for Hux’s neck.

Hux let Ren get his hands just barely around his throat before he made his move, ducking his head straight down and twisting his body quickly to the side. The swift motion broke through the weakest point of the chokehold, Ren’s thumbs, and put Hux in the perfect position to launch a spinning side kick into the soft spot just below Ren’s ribs. It landed hard, and Ren took a staggering step back. Hux pressed his advantage, thrusting the ball of his opposite foot into Ren’s solar plexus to knock the breath out of him. But Ren was ready for that kick, and he caught Hux by the foot and began to twist hard. The motion would send Hux straight to the floor; Hux allowed it to avoid potentially breaking his own ankle. He landed hard, foot falling free from Ren’s grip, but he was ready when Ren dove forward to pin him. Hux raised his foot to Ren’s solar plexus again, caught Ren by the front of his tunic, and again used Ren’s momentum to launch him up and over and onto his back.

Hux was back on his feet before Ren was. Instead of approaching, he waited. Ren rolled to the side to get his hands and feet under him, pushing himself off the floor with a grunt—and then, suddenly, he was charging forward, keeping his body low this time, a tackle that would drive his right shoulder into Hux’s gut. Hux stepped back quickly with his left leg and reached his right hand across to grab and pull Ren’s shoulder, diverting Ren’s momentum to Hux’s right side. This put Ren’s right arm in front of him; he got Ren’s right arm in a loose hold with his left hand, but that wouldn’t last. Quickly, Hux stepped his right foot behind Ren’s right leg, shoved Ren’s left shoulder back the other direction with his right hand, and twisted at the waist to create leverage. With that, Ren fell backward over Hux’s leg.

This time, Hux didn’t let go, so Ren landed on his hip rather than his back. Hux yanked Ren’s right arm up into a hold with his own right arm, jammed his left knee into Ren’s side, shoved Ren’s throat down and back with his left hand, and pressed his right knee down on Ren’s temple, crushing Ren’s head into the floor.

Ren thrashed his legs, but his awkward position kept him from bending at the waist enough to get his feet in range of Hux. He tried reaching up with his free left hand, scrabbling at Hux’s hands and face, but again the strange angle didn’t let him reach. Finally Ren started bucking his entire body off the floor, over and over, flopping like a fish. He was apparently determined to flail around until Hux was too exhausted to hold him anymore. But the hold put far less strain on Hux than it did on Ren. Hux held him fast through the entire tantrum, until, gasping for breath, Ren collapsed.

Of course, Ren would not accept his defeat. He would certainly reconnect to the Force and easily overpower Hux. Hux didn’t know how long reconnecting would take; what he said now was critical.

“I am loyal to you, Supreme Leader,” he said, because in this situation it was probably the most surprising thing he could say. “I don’t want to kill you. I want our plan to succeed. If you can remain disconnected from the Force—and I’m certain you’re strong enough to do so—we _will_ trick the Resistance into believing that you want to leave the First Order.”

“I know,” Ren huffed out, his words slurred slightly from the way his cheek was mashed into the floor. “It was my idea.” Ren couldn’t see his face, so Hux allowed himself to smile. Making Ren believe it had been his idea was one of the greatest successes in this whole plan. “I fail to see what purpose this little display has served,” Ren said petulantly.

“I wanted you to know I could do this,” Hux told him. “And I thought the best way would be to show you.”

“Fine,” Ren said. “You’ve shown me that you wouldn’t be completely useless in battle. You will release this pathetic, cowardly hold now.”

“I’d like to show you one more thing first, Supreme Leader,” Hux said. He yanked Ren’s arm upward to distract him, quickly shifting to hold it with his left hand. With his now-free right hand, he lightly traced the muscles of Ren’s chest through his tunic. “How does this make you feel?”

Ren struggled a bit against the hold, in vain. “Like murdering you,” he ground out.

“Has anyone ever touched you, Supreme Leader?”

“ _Hux_ ,” Ren warned.

“I’m just wondering what you like,” Hux said. “What might be a nice reward for you.”

Ren let out a loud, wet huff through his teeth that was probably supposed to be a laugh. “You are in no position to ‘reward’ me,” he said.

“I rather think I am, though,” Hux said, tightening the hold a bit to remind him. “Of course, I’m not sure what I would reward you _for_ , given your abhorrent behavior.”

“I am your Supreme Leader,” Ren said. Rather than a warning, it sounded like a protest. Like a whine. Like the balance of power was shifting.

Hux felt his pulse quicken. He willed himself to remain calm, to keep going. “You are,” he soothed Ren. “You are my Supreme Leader.” He moved his hand up to Ren’s forehead, stroking his hair there. Ren made a strange sound. “I’m sure you could be a very good one, too.”

“I _am_ good,” Ren said, and that was _definitely_ a protest. “At being Supreme Leader.”

“Perhaps you are,” Hux allowed, still stroking Ren’s hair. “You came up with a good plan. You designed this throne room.”

“Yes,” Ren said. “Exactly.” Hux could just make out his eyelashes at this angle; they seemed to flutter closed.

“Perhaps you deserve a reward after all, then,” Hux said.

“Will you _reward_ me by letting me up?” Ren asked, sounding sullen.

“I’ll let you up when I’m done with you,” Hux replied. “It won’t be a reward. It won’t be a punishment, either. It will just be.”

“Punishment?” Ren scoffed. “How could you possibly punish me?”

“You’d be surprised,” Hux told him. “But we’re talking about rewards right now.” He trailed his fingertips down Ren’s cheek. “How do you like to be touched, Ren?”

“I don’t,” Ren said, not seeming to notice that Hux didn’t use his title.

“You don’t like being touched, or you don’t know?” Hux waited, stilling his fingers against Ren’s cheek, but Ren was silent. “It’s all right not to know something,” Hux said after a moment. “You can always learn.” Ren let out a puff of breath. When he didn’t elaborate, Hux moved his hand again, sliding it across Ren’s chest and then down to his stomach. “How about that?”

Ren finally spoke. “Let me up,” he said.

“You don’t want your reward?” Hux asked. “You don’t want to be shown how good you are?”

“You don’t think I’m good,” Ren said. “No one does.”

Hux’s breath caught. He was almost there. “I think,” he said carefully, “that you just haven’t found the right handler yet.”

He’d thought long and hard about what word to use. _Master_ was too charged; it applied to both Skywalker and Snoke, and those associations would not be helpful. _Owner_ wasn’t right either; Ren was too headstrong for that. Deep down, Hux was sure Ren wanted to submit, but it had to be on his own terms.

“You think _you_ can ‘handle’ me,” Ren huffed.

“I can,” Hux said. He slid his hand lower. “I’m quite good at it.” Ren sucked in a breath as Hux palmed him through his trousers. “I’ve been interested in you for quite some time, Ren,” Hux informed him. “Not because of who you are, who your parents are, who your grandfather was. Not even because you’re powerful, although I do have to admit I like that.” He paused, squeezing Ren gently, waiting. 

When Ren finally asked, he was breathless. “Why, then?”

“Because you intrigue me,” Hux explained. He tightened his hand around Ren’s stiffening cock. “Because you’re intelligent. Because you’re beautiful. Because of what I know you can accomplish.”

“What?” Ren whispered. “What can I accomplish?”

“Anything you want,” Hux said. “And I want to support you.” He undid Ren’s trousers, opening them, reaching in to find his cock. “It will be much easier for me to support you if you’re good,” he said, and then he began stroking.

Ren’s whole body shuddered. “Hux,” he whined.

“What is it, Ren?”

“It—it feels good.”

“Good.” Hux kept his hand moving, gloved fingers squeezing their way up Ren’s not-insignificant length. “Would my bare skin feel better?”

Ren practically convulsed. “I don’t know,” he gasped.

“Would you like to try? This is _your_ reward, after all.”

Ren shuddered, sucked in air. “I—I don’t want you to stop.”

Hux grinned. He had him. “Good boy,” he said.

Ren came on the very next stroke, tremors shaking his body, a half-whine, half-sob escaping his lips.

Hux let go of Ren’s cock before he could become overstimulated. He might like that someday, but best not to gamble with the first time. Ren’s come had dribbled over Hux’s fingers a bit; the rest was on the floor. Hux brought his gloved hand to his own mouth and licked his fingers clean, the bitter taste of Ren mixing with the richer flavor of leather. “You taste good, Ren,” he said, petting Ren’s hair again. Very carefully, he lifted his right knee off Ren’s head and his left knee off Ren’s side, then released Ren’s arm, laying it down along his body. “You were very good.”

Hux moved to stand, but Ren suddenly rolled toward him, catching him around the waist and knocking him onto his arse. Hux had maintained the hold on Ren for quite a while; his leg muscles were on the verge of cramping, and he didn’t think he could throw Ren off this time. He was starting to panic when Ren snuggled closer, settled his head in Hux’s lap, and closed his eyes.

Heart pounding, Hux stroked his fingers back through Ren’s hair. “Good boy,” he said softly. “Good boy.”

~

Hux had a matter of weeks, perhaps days, to solidify their new bond before their plot against the Resistance played itself out. After that, Ren would regain his powers.

That would be the last big test. That would be the moment when Hux knew whether or not his plan had truly worked.

Ren might decide he didn’t need Hux once he was godlike again. But he might decide that he did. Hux couldn’t be sure either way; all he knew was that now, instead of kneeling before a child, he shared the throne that ruled the galaxy with the first man he’d ever considered his equal. Sitting in Ren’s lap, whispering suggestions in his ear, directing the First Order by proxy—taking Ren to bed, sucking him down, commanding him, fucking him, praising him—Hux had everything he’d ever dreamed of. More.

If it only lasted the next few weeks, he thought, that would be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings: Hux touches Ren without Ren's consent when Ren is unable to fight back. Ren doesn't appear to want it at first, but he doesn't say no, and he ends up liking it. In the context of the story it does not seem egregious enough to warn for noncon, but I am pretty particular about tagging so I can't go so far as to say no warnings apply. "Choose Not to Warn" it is. There is also some hand-to-hand combat in this story, but it is not particularly violent.


End file.
